


Not A Date?

by IncendiaGlacies



Series: Waverider Domesticness [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Gen, Human!Gideon, RipFic, Team Dynamics, Unhelpful Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: “Correct me if I’m wrong, Captain, but a date usually involves two people conversing in an intimate setting and sharing common interests.” She gestured at the low lit restaurant they sat in complete with candle lights and string music playing in the background, “Does this not count as a set up for a date?”In which Gideon just has a simple question, Rip is both dumbfounded and annoyed and the Legends are as unhelpful as ever.Now with the sequel-the first date, or rather the aftermath because it's the Legends.





	1. Not A Date?

**Author's Note:**

> Written because I really wanted to write something and I had no motivation to work on my actual long fics, which is why it's so short. But anyways, here is my attempt at fluff and humor.

“So is this a date?”

Rip startled and looked at the woman across from him, “No, no it’s not.”

“Oh,” she looked rather disheartened, “Why not?”

Rip cleared his throat, “Well, because-it’s-that is-we-”

“Correct me if I’m wrong, Captain, but a date usually involves two people conversing in an intimate setting and sharing common interests.” She gestured at the low lit restaurant they sat in complete with candle lights and string music playing in the background, “Does this not count as a set up for a date?”

“Well I suppose, but-why do you even know about all this?”

“Dr. Palmer enjoys watching romantic comedies.”

Rip stared at her blankly, “What?”

“They weren’t all romcoms!” Ray shouted through the coms, “Gideon’s lying.”

“Why would Gideon lie about that?” Jax interrupted as well.

“Don’t worry Ray, we all know you’re a nerd with a secret penchant for romcoms, no shame,” Sara reassured.

Rip sighed tiredly as the Legends continued bickering among themselves.

“So this isn’t a date?” Gideon asked quietly for clarification again.

“Hmm?” Rip looked up at her, “No it’s not a date, just an undercover recon mission.”

“Oh.”

“Were you expecting this to-I mean, did you want this to be a date?” Rip stumbled over his words. Gideon shrugged in front of him.

“Of course she wanted it to be a date, man!” Jax yelled.

“Jefferson, stop interrupting them. Surely you can all give the pair a moment of privacy?” Martin scolded.

“Yeah Jax, shut up. You’re ruining their date!” Sara yelled back.

“I thought it wasn’t a date?” Nate asked.

“It’s totally a date, or it would be if Rip wasn’t so scared to-”

“Okay! That’s quite enough! Can you all just please shut up for a few seconds?!” Rip threw his hands up and huffed. Not a moment of silence with all of them squabbling.

Gideon put down her menu and stood up from her seat, “We might as well get going, our mark just left two minutes and forty seven seconds ago. No point in sitting around here.”

Rip stood up and followed her out of the restaurant though he couldn’t help but ask, “Are you alright, Gideon? You seem somewhat upset.”

“Of course, Captain. Everything is fine,” Gideon continued to walk slightly ahead of him, her tone cool.

“No, that definitely means she’s not fine. Never trust a woman when she says things are fine, they don’t mean it!” Nate advised.

“What exactly is that supposed to mean?” Amaya asked.

‘Oh for goodness sake!” Rip pulled out the comm from his ear as the feedback static started from the sounds of Sara and Amaya yelling at Nate.

“It is impossible to think, let alone do anything with all of them yelling and completely ignoring the situation at hand,” Rip complained.

“Yes I can’t imagine how hard that is, being that I was an AI and hardly ever being consulted by them when you left me with them. Twice,” Gideon said.

“Right, I did apologize. You don’t have to bring it up all the time. How did you survive it?”

“Same way I do now, Captain,” Gideon stopped and held out her own comms in her hand, “I put them on mute every once in a while.”

“Huh. Wait, did you ever put me on mute?”

Gideon simply smiled and started walking again while Rip huffed and followed after her. Even after months of being human she still refused to give up all her secrets of being an AI.

“GIdeon”

“Yes, Captain?”

“For the record, if or rather when we do go on our date, you’ll know it’s a date.”

Gideon stopped abruptly causing Rip to run straight into her, “I thought I analyzed the situation incorrectly.”

“You didn’t. It would have been a very nice first date, but the timing wasn’t right. The setting was perfect like you said, and when we do have an actual date we can come back here or do anything else you like. Except next time, we’ll leave the Legends at home and actually have time to ourselves.”

Gideon turned and smiled at him, “That sounds rather nice, Captain. I rather miss when it was just the two of us. I look forward to our date.”

“As do I, Gideon.” With that Rip locked hands with her and they continued their walk back to the Waverider.


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had started out great, he mused as he sat in his comfy chair, they were going to Paris, city of love! And there was going to be music and candlelight, everything Gideon wanted for her first date. And he had made sure the Legends would be appropriately busy with their own affairs. They were told to stay parked and not time jump or anything, they couldn’t have messed that up. The only thing Rip needed to worry about was whether or not Gideon would like the food.
> 
> Of course the night ended with his tux having scorch marks on it, Gideon being flung into the river and nearly drowning and oh yes Godzilla terrorizing the city of Paris. Never trust the Legends with anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few people asked for a sequel, so here it is!
> 
> I give you the First Date, or rather the aftermath. Featuring completely done Time Dad Rip and Caring Time Mom Gideon and somewhat Repentant Legends Kids. (somewhat ooc? but you be the judge)

“It wasn’t that bad.”

“Ray’s right, it could have been much worse. I think we should just look on the bright side and be grateful that the meta was caught and the aberration was fixed-ish. And you’re still glaring. You’re still angry. Wow, you really do have a dad-glare,” Nate stepped back and hid behind Sara.

“It was a tiny mishap, okay? And the Bureau is working on tying up loose ends anyways, it’s not a big deal,” Sara said.

“You’re still angry. Have we mentioned that we’re sorry? Because we are, we’re really sorry for ruining your date. Really, really sorry?” Ray tried again.

“I’m not angry. I was angry when you all burst out of the Pentagon and ruined it. I was angry when time was broken. I was angry when I was punched for the fifth time. Dr. Palmer, it is safe to say that I am so beyond angry that I cannot-” Rip cut himself off noticing how loud his voice has gotten and how the Legends were somewhat cowering (except for Sara obviously, she looked rather unimpressed with his tantrum).

The former Time Master took a deep breath and cleared his thoughts before speaking again, taking great care to keep his voice low and calm, “Let’s review, shall we? Meta from future terrorizing 1960′s Paris? Check. Actual Godzilla creature appearing in the riverside? Check. Countless futuristic weapons used in a time when the age of technology has not even started? Check. Multiple landmarks destroyed and oh yes, the Waverider as well? Check. Of all the stupid things to do-”

“Okay, we get it. No more experimenting on board, we’re sorry. But, at least now we can say Gideon’s never going to forget her first date!” Ray said.

“Rooms. Go to your rooms. No wait, first clean up the mess you made, and for goodness sake put out the fire and then go to your rooms. And don’t come out. For a very long time.”

“You can’t just send us to our rooms like we’re a bunch of kids!” Jax complained.

Rip gave him a look, “Clearly you are, and I just did. Now!”

The Legends grumbled quietly but dispersed from the bridge while the Captain of the ship headed to his study to bemoan the night by himself. It had started out great, he mused as he sat in his comfy chair, they were going to Paris, city of love! And there was going to be music and candlelight, everything Gideon wanted for her first date. And he had made sure the Legends would be appropriately busy with their own affairs. They were told to stay parked and not time jump or anything, they couldn’t have messed that up. The only thing Rip needed to worry about was whether or not Gideon would like the food.

Of course the night ended with his tux having scorch marks on it, Gideon being flung into the river and nearly drowning and oh yes Godzilla terrorizing the city of Paris. Never trust the Legends with anything.

“Are you quite done feeling sorry for yourself?”

Rip looked up to find Gideon leaning against the doorway to his study, her hair still wet but at least she had changed into dry clothes.

“I’m not feeling sorry for myse-”

“I’ve been standing here for the past four minutes and thirty eight seconds and you’ve sighed five times and eyed your whiskey bottle no less than three times. My apologies, I must be mistaken, Captain,” Gideon smirked at him.

“If I am feeling sorry for myself it is because the Legends once again messed up a perfectly wonderful evening and I was forced to clean up their messes. How are we supposed to help people and protect time if we harm more than we do good sometimes?” Rip rose from his seat in anger.

“Are you done shouting now?” Gideon asked as she walked forward to him.

Rip breathed heavily as he took control of his emotions again, “I’m sorry. I’m not angry with you, I didn’t mean to yell.”

“Oh I know. You tend to yell at me often whenever you’re angry with something else,” Gideon stated indifferently.

Rip startled and looked down ashamed, “Gideon, I don’t mean-”

“Captain, I’ve been travelling with you for over a decade. I assure you, I can deal with your childish tantrums, they have never bothered me before and I highly doubt they will now.”

“But?” Rip crossed his arms as he waited for the impending lecture.

“You realize this is the third time you have yelled at the team this month?”

“Since when are you on their side? You know as well as I do that as good a team they are, sometimes they cause more trouble than good. Lately it feels like a lot more of the former.”

“There are no sides, and if there were I would be on yours. And for the record, they’ve actually been getting much better at solving time aberrations and catching time pirates since you’ve come back full time from the Bureau to work with them. You’re a bit too hard on them, don’t you think? Not even you were that great when you first started.”

Rip groaned, “I really hate it when you mention the early days. Besides, after that we became a rather formidable pair, perfect record thank you very much!”

“Yes, I know. You know what they say, a Captain is only as good as their AI,” Gideon bragged. She was rewarded with a laugh from her Captain and his agreement.

“Do you want to go back? To the Bureau?” Gideon asked as she fidgeted with her hands

Rip frowned at her in confusion, “Why would I ever want that?”

Gideon shrugged, “You have been rather hard on them lately. And I don’t think you’ve ever been quite that angry with them. I don’t think they’re used to it, Captain.”

Rip reached out and took her hand in his and pulled her towards him, “I’m not going anywhere. If I’m hard on them it’s because I know they can do better than they are, but it’s not because I want to leave. Besides, most of the time they do a rather good job. Don’t tell them that though, they’ll get ideas again.”

“Of course not, Captain. And tonight?”

“Tonight,” Rip sighed as he remembered the night’s events, “They ruined our date. Our first date.”

“It wasn’t all bad. The appetizers were quite good, and the music was pleasant enough. Though I think the second violinist could have used more of a tuning.”

Rip snorted, she was critical as ever and on completely the wrong things.

“Yes it was all going wonderfully, until you fell into the river and nearly drowned.” Rip’s tone was light but his arms tightened his hold on Gideon, determined to protect her and keep her safe.

“Oh yes, that was rather unfortunate. Still, Ms. Jiwe was able to save me in time. And I have no lingering side-effects of hypothermia. All in all, it was memorable.”

“For all the wrong reasons!” Rip leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers, “I was going to give you the best first date, the one that you deserved. It was supposed to be amazing. Now the only reason you’re going to remember it is because by some miracle you didn’t get hypothermia.”

“And what would be the right reasons?”

“Normal ones, like the music. The fact that we had a riverside view-”

“Very normal reasons, and you have to admit, rather boring for our tastes. After all, we’ve spent a decade chasing after Time Pirates, why on earth would I want something normal and boring?” Gideon asked incredulously.

Rip sighed, “I just wanted to give you a good first date. Something that we could have outside of the crazy time travelling lives we lead. Sorry.”

“Don’t be, Captain. I certainly don’t have any regrets. Besides, there will be other dates for all the normalcy. Right?” Gideon asked somewhat unsure. After how this ‘date’ had gone, she wouldn’t be surprised if her Captain wanted to call the whole thing off all together in the future.

“Of course there will be, Gideon. As many as you want.”

Rip pulled her closer by the waist and cupped her cheek with one hand, Gideon easily put her own hands on his shoulders to balance herself and out of familiarity.

“There is one part of the night the Legends haven’t managed to ruin for me yet, if you would like?” Rip whispered.

“I would,” Gideon answered just as quietly. Having gotten his permission, Rip leaned down and kissed her. It was soft and gentle just as it had been in his mindscape, and it was certainly worth the wait.

“Rip! Rip! We-oh sorry, you’re busy. Oops.”

Rip held back a groan as he untangled himself from Gideon to glare at the intruders, “Yes, attempting to salvage what was left of this night. Clearly, that’s not happening either. What is it, Ray?”

“We just wanted to let you know that the fire has been taken care of, mostly. And also the Bureau called in, most of the general populace is okay with ignoring the incident. I just thought you would like to know,” Ray answered sheepishly.

“We’ll let you get back to it,” Sara grinned slyly, “Now you two behave and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, which actually doesn’t leave much. So just in case you should use-”

“Sara! Leave! Now!” Rip yelled. Sara positively cackled as she pulled a grinning Ray with her.

Rip huffed as he sat on the arm of his favourite chair.

“They mean well,” Gideon tried.

“I think they’re trying to drive me mad,” Rip complained as they could hear a distinct explosive sound in the distance, “And I think they might actually be succeeding.”

Gideon smiled at him and ran her hands down his arms attempting to soothe him.

“It’s not that bad,” Gideon comforted. Hearing the yelling in the background she backtracked, “Next time we go on a date, I’ll lock them in individual rooms. Or the brig.”

“Tempting,” Rip admitted as he pulled her closer again. They could still hear the smoke detector in the kitchen.

“Or we could just leave them in Siberia,” Gideon offered. Her poor ship! “That way they have minimal chance of wrecking the Waverider.”

“Deal,” Rip agreed before pulling her down for another kiss.


End file.
